


Rusted

by winterkillz



Series: 1404 Alameda Ave., Brooklyn, NY 11362 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Love Poems, M/M, Poetry, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-16 23:03:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20610833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterkillz/pseuds/winterkillz
Summary: February 27, 1934.





	Rusted

my golden boy,

you made the rusted playground

with broken swing sets and empty sand box,

once upon a time,

drenched in our _red_ and yet

our laughter and smiles─

feel like _home_.


End file.
